This proposed research explores from a cultural belief system perspective the concept of ownership as it relates to beliefs about business. The primary question being addressed here is whether or not a substantive relationship exists between business "ideology" and beliefs about ownership; i.e., what are people's "reality perspectives" as related to these phenomena. The primary sample for this research will be three communities from the Miami area, these communities being sampled to vary ownership expressions, other life-style characteristics and socio-economic levels. The data collected from this sample, when analyzed, will provide (1) models of the structural dimensions of the ownership and business belief domains; (2) measures of variation of adherence to certain beliefs about ownership and business; and (3) measures of lifestyle and socio-economic characteristics. The primary data analysis methods to be used in developing the belief system models will be hierarchical clustering and multidimensional scaling. The possible results of this research will be (1) an increased understanding of the inter-relationships between these two belief systems, and (2) an increased understanding of the factors which may influence both the development of these models and identification with sets of beliefs within them. These results could have both important theoretical and policy implications.